The Way You Make Me Feel
by Kiryu's Dark Flame
Summary: Yusei is suicidal. Kiryu can save him. Yusei's in love with him. Kiryu goes out with many people. Can they be together before Yusei dies?
1. Reunited

_I'm scared._

_Blood is dripping on the bathroom floor._

_If only the floor can talk, _

_you'd know how much blood dripped..._

_Shit. I cut again._ I sigh as I look up, away from the blood I shed from my wrist with the razor. I lost my will to live and for some reason, I don't have the complete will to die. I am living for one person which is Kiryu...He's the one who understands me and makes me feel better in his sadistic ways. Why isn't he here? It's going to be a year until he gets here. Until he saves me...I duel people even in a lot of pain and I starve myself just because I don't feel anything. Why am I causing myself pain?

"Yusei, you in there?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I reply as I grab a bunch of toilet paper and clean off the blood.

I glance at my wrist and smirk. I lick the blood. I don't know what it is about blood that's so comforting but it just is. I quickly put my gloves on and walk to see Kiryu back to his old self! I want the cruel, sadistic Kiryu, not this guy.

"Yusei. It's been a while." He says genuinely.

"Yeah, I know. Can't believe you're going to be in our school!" I reply as if I am excited.

" Well, I know we're going to share a room." He informs, earning a glare from Jack.

" Do NOT rape him like you raped Rally." Jack said.

" I won't and Rally was raped by some street thug who looked like me. I don't like Rally in that sense."

"Uh-huh."

"Besides, Kiryu's got a lower sex drive than you." I commented, earning a laugh from Kiryu.

"Well-"

"Well, you can't control yourself around Carly." Kiryu laughed out.

"Or Misty or Rally or Luna." I added.

"I am not a pedophile." Jack commented.

"Sure, anything you say..." I chuckled out. I like to be fake. I know, it's sickening but this is why I survive. At least in my view.

"Well, we do have to pack our things and head to the car in an hour. You ready, Yus?" Kiryu asked.

I nodded then headed up to pack the rest of my stuff. I even took my cutting kit because school is stressful but before I could I heard a knock. I shoved my kit under my shirt then headed to the door.

"Hey."

"I need to talk to you." Kiryu said in a serious tone.

I let him in and then closed the door.

"I am in love with you. Do you want to date?" He asked. _He asked me out? Me?!_

"Yeah. I love you too." I shyly admitted.

He leaned close and gave me a gently kiss on the lips. I wanted him to shove his knee in between my legs and give me a hard ass kiss! This is not healing, it's sickening. I am going to cut today. I need physical pain to forget all those years I've waited for him to love me. I went to the facility to save him so maybe it could touch his heart but did it? No!

"I'll help you with your things, love." He offered kindly. He packed the rest of my things and closed my suitcases then carried them down. I went to the bathroom, locked the door and took out my friend, the razor out the drawer and cut until I was bleeding...It hurt so good and so bad. It's unbearable but it's my only escape from this pain. Living in the Satellite drove me crazy because of the way I was treated. I've always been bullied because then, I couldn't duel as well as I could now. All the painful bullying lasted between ages 5-15, which is when Kiryu came and saved my life. He gave me hope and taught me how to duel so now, I am really good. Now, those memories come and bring sadness. I am not the one to let go and that's why I am going through this pain. It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair... I am crying. I hear a knock.

"Love, you need to get out. The car's here." Kiryu informs. I wipe my tears and wash the blood. It's a good thing that I have black gloves today...the blood won't be shown. I go down and sit myself next to Kiryu...my Kiryu and he gives a genunine smile.

" Love, are you okay? You seem like you've been crying." He whispers.

"Yeah, just memories." I reply. I wanted to lie. I wanted to say that something was in my eyes. I don't know why I didn't lie to him. Why did I tell the half truth? I nearly told him that I cut myself and that I am currently bleeding and I want to lick that blood right now...that I am in agony...that I am in deep emotional pain for the last 4 months...that I have been cutting since I was sixteen. This is the last year in high school and I am eighteen. I really can't survive without Kiryu.

The whole drive to the academy was in silence. I just can't help but be in this pain. I want Kiryu to hold me and then I realize that he is holding me right now.

"You seem upset. I want to comfort you, love." He whispers. I am relieved that he knows that and is trying to help me and to save me.

_If only you knew how much holding me is saving me..._

We arrive at the academy. It's an average sized, black and green building. We all walk towards the door and find a boy who runs and kisses Kiryu. I am shocked and heartbroken.

"Yusei. This is something we do at the academy." Kiryu chuckles.

" No, Kiri-chan, did you forget that I am your l-o-v-e-r?" He asks.

"Leo...stop..." Kiryu blushes while protesting.

"I see. You're his other toy. Kiryu has 5 boyfriends-er- 6, counting you. I don't mind those who date many people. I have my other boyfriends as well." Leo explained.

I wanted to burst out crying but won't.

"Nice to know that." I say.

"Oh, Let me show you to your rooms!" Leo cheers.

We all head upstairs and to room 126. I open the door and put my stuff down. I am tired and I am done.

"Yusei-"

"It's over." I tell him. I grab a small razor and head to the bathroom then Kiryu tackles me.

"Let go!" I yell.

"Not a chance. You're not going to do that. " He promises as he drags me to the bed and ties me up.

He locks the door then walks over to me.

"Listen. Two years ago, I was brought here to learn. I missed you a lot and lost it. Those 'boyfriends' were good friends trying to help me. They transferred a year ago and Leo still thinks of us as lovers after the break up. I thought he understood to back off so I didn't expect this, okay? Now, tell me what do you want from me?" He asked.

I am frozen. I have no idea that our separation hurt him that much. We never spoke of love...ever. He leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't respond.

"What do you want, Yusei?"

" I want the sadistic Kiryu..."


	2. Beginning of Pain

_Your secrets tore me _

_to the very core,_

_I take my blade_

_and slash across_

_Will you save or will you see?_

_That's your decision, not me._

```1````````````````````````````````

Kiryu looked shocked. He didn't know what to say but he does know that I am telling the truth because he's a practical lie detector so lying to him was useless. I thought that I've gotten over telling him the truth but I guess that's not it. My old habit.

"Yusei...let me admit this. Leo, Tanner, and Drake are my boyfriends for 2 years now. I can go out with you but you'll have to let me be with them." Kiryu said.

I cried a bit then replied, "I don't care...I don't go out with you anymore!"

Then a slap across my face.

"Stop it! You need to be more mature."

"I'll find someone else to date. Someone _faithful_. " I spat out.

I know that Jack has been wanting to date me for quite some time. I untied myself and headed over to Jack's room with Kiryu running behind me. Good thing I am faster than him.

_Knock. Knock._

"Hey, what you doing here?" He asks.

"I need to talk."

I walk in and he closes the door.

"I broke up with Kiryu and I have feelings for you." I half-truthed, and slightly lied.

"I have feelings for you too. Spend a night here?"He offered.

"Maybe another time but I want to make out."I giggled.

Jack brings out the fake me and that is what I love about him. I think of him as a friend but I don't mind dating a person like him. We had a slow rough kiss, fumbled with our shirts to attempt to bite each other somewhere and hope to leave a hickey. Jack beat me to it. He sucked and bit my neck until a mark appeared. That's going to be one hell of a shiner. He traced his hands everywhere and let it rest on my zipper. That's when my eyes opened. It felt wrong.

"Jack. Not this time." I said.

"Yeah, and you need to hurry to bed." He agreed.

We gave each other a peck and I left. When I walked into my room, Kiryu was pissed. Like you could feel the energy of his intense anger. Why get mad at what Jack and I did when I was single.

"You feel nothing but friendship for that guy." He spat out as he walked to the door...to me...and closed it.

"I do have feelings." I said as I looked down.

"Liar. I know you love me and if you want a sadist out of me then so be it!"He declared as he backed me to the door and shoved a knee in between my legs, giving me a rough kiss. I just couldn't help but feel as though I could melt. It felt right.

"It feels right to you, huh? Your eyes say so."He chuckled then frowned. "I bet he gave you this hickey. No matter when that heals, I will bruise you up." He added.

I couldn't help but feel excited.

"Can I depend on you? " I asked.

"Yeah. Tell you what. You break up with Jack and I break up with the rest." He dealt.

I couldn't trust Kiryu on that one. I mean the guy just couldn't do it. It was nearly impossible but if he does it and only _if_ he does it, then I would be the happiest person alive! Kiryu is my strength. Kiryu is my center of warmth. Kiryu is my heart. Kiryu can pierce through me. Kiryu is my king. I am in love with Kiryu.

"Kiri-chan. "I began then stopped.

"Call me Kiryu. I want you to be yourself and I'll do anything to make your dreams come true. "

"Dreams?"

"Yeah. Those dreams of creating new dueling technology like that sweet duel runner of yours. "

"I see but I have more than enough credit to get a schlorship for it. It's no big deal."

"Well, I am here in case of anything. You need to go to college and learn how to create even better things for the future." He said.

"Thanks."

"No problem, love."

_Love_ stung my heart. I don't understand it at all. Anything that has to do with love is useless. Why? I don't have enough of it and I am on the brink of not needing it anyways. I sneak a razor into my glove and ball my fist then head to the bathroom that is in our room. I lock the door and take off my glove and starting pressing the blade over the old cut but it's sort of useless so I look for fresh skin. Nowhere! I take off my shirt and start cutting my stomach. _Kiryu. _That's what wrote on my stomach. It hurts and I am bleeding. I take a bunch of toilet paper and wrap my belly to stop it. I have an amazing blood clot.

""Yusei. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Alright. I'm taking your cutting kit away."

How did he find it? Right, I had my suitcase open at some point. Well, all I have is this razor and I am not afraid to use it and I've gotten creative with other things as well and bled a hell lot from it. I rinse off the blood, clean the floor, and wash my hands then head out the door. The toilet paper should stay for a while. I hid the razor...the bloodied razor back in my nightstand and sleep.

~1470

Wah! Not a long chappie but a pretty good one! If you're confused, it will unravel bit by bit. Please do support this story as much as possible. ANY support such as reviews, messages to yours truly, following, or favoriting will be most delightful. Thanks so much!

~ 1470

VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-

Should Yusei continue his realtionship with Jack a little longer or break up with him now and be single for a while?

ALL votes are in REVIEWS ONLY

A. Stay in realtionship

B. Break up.


	3. That's Not Real

Hey Guys! Welcome to a brand new chappy of "The Way You Make Me Feel" I wonder why I am not getting many reviews on this story...I really would like for some feedback from you lovely people. Muc h appreciated!

~1470

_I doubt you_

_so I'll stay away from you_

_but I want you to catch me..._

_I want you to save me._

Break up with Jack? Who does he think he is? I want to see Jack...now! I simply can't help but feel attached to him.

"Yeah, I know but he wouldn't do that...he what?!" I heard Jack yell into his phone. When I came, he hung up on the person.

"Jack?" I asked.

"I can't believe that you'd do this to me! Kiryu told me that you tried to kiss him. Was I not enough?" Jack lectured.

"Wait a minute. Kiryu forced himself on me!" I pleaded.

"Sure. Yusei, I think we need to break because you don't have feelings for me and why would Kiryu, my best friend lie to me?" He reasoned.

Right. They had been friends since childhood, why would Jack believe me? Why believe a person who met him 3 years ago?

"I'm fine with being friends, okay?" He suggested after a sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I tell him quietly before walking back to my room.

"You're back! That was quick. Where'd ya go?" Kiryu asked.

"Talking to Jack..." I replied.

"I see. Things didn't go too well, I see." He said.

"No, because you lied to him!" I yelled.

"I didn't lie about the fact we kissed and all I am doing is what's best for us all. I am the one for you." He countered.

He wasn't doing what's best for us all, he was doing what's best for himself! Why can't I live my life in peace?

"Yusei, you'll see how I will save you by winning your heart." He sighed out.

"Sure, you can't win my heart even if it's a month!" I spat out. Oh no! Kiryu always wins dares!

"A dare? Fine, I will and I swear that I will win your heart in a month and I will keep you forever, my dear Yusei." He promises.

This can't be real! He can't just swear to win and keep my heart just by a stupid comment but why do I feel good to know that he will put the effort? That he will do it for me! Kiryu is highly attractive to everyone. He can have anyone he wants so why is he after some average like me? I'm only wanted because I'm his right hand man, not because I'm amazing like him and why am I praising him?

"Are you thinking as to how I will win you, love?" He asks.

"No, I'm going to take a shower." I lie.

"Let me come." He suggests.

"No!" I yell.

I cautiously enter the bathroom, slose the door, turn on the faucet and search the drawer. My razor is still in there. I take the blade while taking my shirt off. _Kiryu._ It's still there and for some reason, I cut over it. I enjoy the blood as it glides over the other cuts. I give my signature smirk and take my finger to scoop some blood, only to lick it.

"Yusei, you better not be cutting in there. I've got to take a shower, love." He says.

I quickly take my clothes off and shower really fast. Good thing that I wear clothes that cover blood stains. You know, black, navy blue, and red. I leave the bloody razor in the drawer.

"What were you doing in there?" He asks with concern.

"Nothing." I lie.

He apparently closes the door and pins me against the wall.

"Liar." He whispers.

"Not lying...I was taking a long shower, is all." I calmly lie while gritting my teeth because I have an open wound.

"I can either force the truth or you tell me the truth." He growls.

I am shaken with fear because if Kiryu forces the truth, his punishments will make you regret it. Slowly, I melt.

"I cut myself then took a shower." I summarize.

"I'm glad you told the truth." He calmly states.

Telling the truth is the only way not the receive the treatment. I can never forget the cruelty of it which practically forced me to forever tell him the truth. That was in 9th grade.

"I have to tell you the truth or you'd go insane." I tell him.

"You care for my sanity." He purrs.

"For me." I growl.

"But you do care. Many do not care and take the punishment. They must be masochistic or something." He chuckles before giving me a slight kiss.

"Good night, love." he says before retiring to his bed.

"Good night, Kiryu." I whisper before going to my bed. I hope Kiryu doesn't strip search me in my sleep tonight.

~1470

A shorter chappie which makes me feel sad. I wrote this in school during whatever freetime I got. I even wrote a story plan for this story so it can be just as good if not better than "Yugi and Mr. Aten." I like to improve and please my readers. I should give a heads up that Jack and Yusei will try to get back together but we all know that it won't be possible. I realised that this has to be a rated T fic because I can't squeeze in any rated M scenes. Maybe I could but Yusei getting raped is not what I want. (Not in this fanfic anyways.) I'll write a sequel to this story because I think it needs one. What do you think? Yes? No? Need more time before decision? I always strive to write over 1,000 words per chapter but it seems that I can't seem to squeeze in that 200 words. Well, I'll get there...eventually. I try my best every time I update as well as have fun with what I write. I have a feeling that this story is really emotional for us all or will be emotional because I am getting attached and cutting is an emotional subject, is it not? Well, I hope that you would support this story and I hope to update asap!

~1470


	4. Searched

Hey Guys! It's Sunday and I like to update once a week due to life. Anyways, I wrote a story plan and I have a feeling that you'll enjoy this story! Glad to have you here and enjoy another chappy!

~1470

I took a walk around the park since it's six and school starts at eight. I don't want to be around Kiryu for too long but I don't want to be away from him for too long as well. It's not fair and it's not right for me to go through this. I miss dating Jack but the thought of dating Kiryu makes me feel giddy and happy but that's really odd and confusing to me. I hope that I understand this soon because I don't like not understanding something...it's unnatural to live in constant confusion. I walk back and here things being thrown in my room. Is Kiryu having a tantrum again? What did I do wrong this time?

"Kiryu?" I ask as I walk in.

It's my stuff being thrown. Not only that but all my blades are on Kiryu's desk!

" Hey Yusei. I am confiscating sharp objects in case you want to cut. You've got quite a stash. Let me take a look in your closet." He hums.

"No! Don't go through my things!" I yell.

"It's either that or I'm telling the teachers that you've been cutting yourself." He counters.

I bite my lip. "You wouldn't do that..." I suspiciously tell him

"Oh really? I'd do anything for your safety." He says with concern and sincerity.

"Fine. Look through my things." I tell him then sit on my bed with a sigh.

He smiles then looks through my things like a wild animal ravaging food.

"You've got nothing but bloodstained shirts, what the hell have you done to yourself? Don't answer. I will search you." He says.

I quickly get up and organize my things. I can't have my things lying around like that and Kiryu doesn't stop me for he knows that if I am bothered, he won't get an answer from me. I wouldn't lie to him but I also wouldn't tell him the truth and the punishment wouldn't work on me...almost immune to it at the time...not caring for his sanity.

"Yusei, lie down. I won't hurt you. I need to see your marks. You've been cutting waaaaay too much for your own good. Have you ever passed out?" He asks.

"Yeah. I have a few times and when I get caught, I would promise them all that I wouldn't do it again." I tell him.

He takes my black shirt off and looks at my upper body with intrigue and concern.

"Yusei, why did you carve my name on yourself?" He asked.

"Because you caused me pain but I also loved you." I answered honestly.

"I should've been by your side when you first cut yourself. I can't believe that you'd do this to yourself." He says.

I lift my body, only to have the shirt be put back on. He takes my pants off and sees all the marks on my legs.

"You've been overdosing on the cutting, haven't ya?" He sighed as he traced his finger on my inner thigh.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?! Yusei, your body is covered in marks. You passed out from blood loss. I can see why you took so much red meat!" He cried out.

"I didn't always take red meat. There was 6 months when I didn't cut." I told him.

"Well, you've been cutting for 2 and a half years and even though 6 months was an accomplishment, it is not enough for me. You will stop. I swear you will and from now on, I will not let you walk in the park except without my supervision." He declared.

"Kiryu, I am fine. I don't cut in front of others." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll take a shower with you. I'll sleep in your bed as well. I don't care if the whole school is against me or even if I get in trouble for harrassment, I will stop you at any cost and if I get in trouble, I know that it's for a good reason so there." He tells me.

"You don't have to go that far." I tell him.

" I think I do. You're waaaaaaaaaaaay out there and you need a lot of supervision so I will supervise you until I think it's safe to let you off the hook. We have 3 classes together, plus lunch and you have 3 classes with one of my boyfriends. Yes, we don't share secrets. John will tackle you. Sora will tell me if you attempt to do something. Kyle will wrestle you so you are supervised at all times. " He informs.

I know that he isn't kidding about what he had said. I know John, Sora, and Kyle. They love Kiryu and would do anything humanly or even beyond humanly possible to please him. I don't have that skill and why can't someone care about me for me? I know that those guys will keep a keen eye on me unless if I can help it... I got into my uniform which is black slacks and a navy blue shirt. I'm grateful because there were times when I bled like crazy in class.

The first three classes, I did nothing because by some twist of fate, Kiryu was right beside me. At lunch, we'd get food together. I wanted to break that plastic fork and cut myself underneath the table but he sat right beside me, watching me like a hawk. Then Kyle, John, and Sora came over.

"Hey guys! I need to ask you a favor." Kiryu told them sweetly.

"What's up?" They all asked.

"Well, Yusei is...a cutter and I can't watch him in the other three classes at least one of you and him share so can you be my eyes and protect him or tell me?" He asked.

I can't believe that he did that. I don't want all this attention, I just want to cut and that is right now.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"I'll be glad to."

"Thanks guys." He said sweetly and they all went their separate ways.

"Why did you have to do that?" I asked.

"Well, you need a 24/7 supervision and I can't do it all the time so I will use whom ever to do what I can't." He smirks.

"You're really lucky, you know that?" I tell him as we walk to my class.

English. In this class, Sora is here. All he'll do is tell Kiryu like a day after because he's an introvert and Kiryu will look at my marks but there's just too many people here and I can't cut in front of this many people.

Luckily, we have bookwork and so, I just read parts of The Odyssey and answer my questions.

"Good job Yusei." Sora shyly tells me and I know it's because I didn't cut myself. Am I really that extreme?

Next, physical ed and John the tackler since he's that great at football is there. We all had to run laps and by some twist of fate while I was running, John tackled me.

"Why?" I whined.

"Well, you were about to cut your throat with your nail." He semi-whispered.

"I wasn't going to. I was running and you were running." I reasoned.

"Oh yeah."

The class stared and the teacher also stared.

"It was nothing. I thought Yusei was choking on something...CPR?" He chuckled.

"I see." was all our coach said.

Last class. Social studies. Kyle was a desk in front of me or was supposed to until he switched our name tags.

"Well, let us begin the lesson and Yusei and Kyle, aren't you switched?" The old woman of a teacher asked.

"I dunno. I got to the seat with my name tag on and so did Yusei here." He lied.

"I see. Perhaps I made a mistake. Oh well!" She brushed off.

Such a damn liar. Can't I ever get a break? After class, Kiryu skipped over.

"So, you've been supervised well?" He asked.

"Too well. I mean, John tackled me in physical ed and claimed it was CPR or some shit and Kyle switched our name tags and convinced the teacher that she made a mistake!" I yelled.

"Okay. Well, Sora will tell me something tomorrow and if you did cut, I promise you that I will personally deal with it." He threatened.

"I know. I know. So, how long do I have to deal with this?" I asked.

"Until I think that you're perfectly safe and sound, my dear Yusei." He replied.

We walked back to our room and I laid flat on my bed. I need to take a shower.

"Hey Kiryu, I am going to take a shower...alone." I tell him.

"Okay but you've got only 15 minutes to take a shower and if you take longer then tomorrow I will personally take a shower with you and it won't be pretty and don't think you can cut in 15 minutes because I will inspect your body." He informs.

I grab my towel and take a shower. Gosh! John's tackle still had an impact. I guess sleep will drown it off. What hell of a day it was.

~1470

Yay! I achieved my goal! This is a longer chappie and I am happy! Next chapter will be gooood. I just know it. Please, please, please do review and tell me what you think! Much appreciated.


	5. One More Chance

This is the longest chappie I've ever written! I am glad~!

~1470

_Your eyes watch me,_

_what a sore,_

_please stop_

_'cause it's a bore._

It's been a week since Kiryu has been supervising me. I do not need this! My insides are jittery because I have not been cutting. I can now walk for 30 minutes at the park and only up til a mile away from school from 6:30 A.M. - 8:00 A.M. I walk and bump into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't watch-" I panicked until I saw his face.

"Yusei, I'm sorry for not believing you and to make it up, do you want to go on a date?" Jack asks.

I am striken with a good feeling. I like Jack a lot.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter.

He grabs me by my waist and pulls me close, only to whisper, "I'm glad because we now share all classes together."

My eyes widen as I respond, "I'm glad!"

"I'd figure so, and Kiryu told me that the only reason he lied was because he didn't want me to date a cutter." He tells me.

Such a damn liar!

""Ahem!" Kiryu clears his throat.

"Oh yeah..." I whisper.

"Yeah, I said a 30 minute walk, not a 45 minute one." Kiryu began.

"well, I can take care of Yusei since we have all 6 classes together. Cut him slack. I can walk with him every single morning." Jack explained.

"And I can forcibly take a shower and strip search him everyday." Kiryu countered.

Jack growled and Kiryu smirked.

"Kiryu-" I began.

"No Yusei, I want you more than Jack does and I can't allow this!" Kiryu yelled and grabbed my wrist to storm off but Jack caught my wrist as well.

"No, I want Yusei and you've got, like what, six boyfriends! Yusei doesn't need that!" Jack spat out.

" I would break up with them but Yusei's stamina isn't like mine." Kiryu reasoned.

"I have pretty high stamina." I whined.

"My stamina is monstrous." He winked.

"Exactly so Yusei is mine." Jack countered.

"I'll have Yusei all to myself." Kiryu growled before storming off. "And Yusei, I will personally treat you later. Do as you will...for now." He added.

"Don't worry about him." Jack sighed.

I gave him a hug and brought myself to lightly kiss him. He moaned and slid his tongue into my parted mouth. When we parted, he gave me a slight kiss on the lips then attacked my neck, biting and sucking until there was a mark or I could've sworn.

"That mark was disappearing so I made one to replace it." He explained.

"I nodded then we headed back in.

"Should I be there in case he does something?" Jack asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I tell him as I walk to my room.

"I should be the one you kiss." Kiryu says.

"Well, I'm dating Jack. He can watch me." I tell him.

"Yusei, you say you have pretty high stamina, right?"He asked.

"Yeah." I tell him suspiciously.

"Well, afterschool, you're going to kiss 7 people for about an hour and if you can make out with Jack then you would've proven your stamina." He dares.

Damn. I can't resist dares even though there's a slight chance of me losing. I went throught the whole day in anguish. To prove my stamina to Kiryu seemed really important. It's sixth period and Kyle passes me a note:

_'Meet us all in your room to prove your stamina.'_

It was hard to read but good thing that we were having a class discussion. I wrote back:

_' Fine, I will so wait 15 minutes 'cause I gotta tell Jack, 'kay?'_

I pass it to him and he reads it then I get a note back:

_' 'Kay but don't be late 'cause you know Kiryu.' _

I know that I have to tell Jack and good thing that he sits beside me. I wrote after tearing the paper in half:

_' Hey, after class, I'll be in my room so meet me at the park at 5 pm, okay?' _

I pass it to him and he reads then wrote back:

_'Okay but why?'_

I wrote back:

_' I gotta do some homework, is all.'_

He reads, frowns, then writes back:

_'Okay, be careful with Kiryu.'_

I lie to him on paper:

_' I will.'_

That causes a smile. I didn't want to cheat on Jack but to prove my stamina to him, I have to . I take a deep breath then walk into my room. I saw Leo, Tanner, Drake, Kyle, Sora, John, and Kiryu in my room. Well, the time is now. I close the door and sigh.

"Welcome Yusei, you are going to kiss all of us then Jack. Prove your stamina unless if you feel it's too much." Kiryu chuckled.

"No way, bring it on!" I say with determination. I close the blinds and Tanner turns on the light.

I grab Drake and firmly kiss him. He's a bit weak but I guess that he's a bit surprised so I press my lips a bit more which he has a harder time keeping up so I kiss slower until he pushes me off.

"You've blown my mind!" He cheers then exits the room.

"Hmmm...you've got one down." Kiryu smirks.

I grab Tanner and he starts out with a rough kiss, so I firmly slide my tongue in and massage his tongue then we continued roughly kissing each other until we hear a clap.

"How was it?" Kiryu asked.

"I could go forever." Tanner sighed then left the toom. I was beyond excited now.

I grabbed Sora, which caused him to yelp, and kissed him slowly. He moaned into my kiss and I slipped my hands into his shirt and kiss him until he pusheds me while blushing before exiting. That was easy...almost easy.

I smirk then Kyle grabs me. I was surprised but oh well. We shared a firm kiss and this time, he slipped a hand in my shirt, causing me to lean forward and give him a hard kiss. We hear a clap and Kyle leaves with a slight disgust.

Leo steps forward and we share a lusty kiss. He's a bit unsure but he's got fiest in him so, he sloppily kisses me. I smirk then kiss him with mindblowing passion. He pushes me off.

"That was...awesome!" He cheers before leaving.

John tackles me on the bed and ravages my mouth. We share a rough kiss and slip out hands into each other's shirts with a struggle. I yelp when he tweaks my side, so I kiss him with passion then pinch his nipple. He cries out, I think he came. He sighed then left the room.

"You managed them all but they were a warm-up. Can you handle me?" Kiryu dared.

I was blazing with passion. I could see why he was this way.

"Bring it." I say.

He nodded with that devilish smirk of this and locked the door. He pushes me on the bed and sets himself beside me.

"I gotta admit, you were pretty good." He whispered then gave me a slight kiss on the lips.

"And you're kind of hot." He sighed then gave a soft kiss, turning it rough. I countered by firmly kissing him then gave little bites to which he did the same. I slid his hand up my shirt and kissed him sloppily for a bit before bringing tongue into the mix. He stopped the kiss, only to take my shirt off and placed kisses on my cuts. He licks me and it causes me to shiver. I lift my upper body and bring his face to mine and kiss him. I tugged on his hair and he slid his tongue in my mouth, exploring the inside of my mouth. I tugged on his shirt to which we stopped the kiss, only to take his shirt off. His smirk beckons me to his neck and I only place a light kiss before he kisses me roughly on the lips. I run my hands on his amazing chest and he slips me out of my pants. He runs his hand along my thigh which forcess me to lean forward. He pulls away.

"Let's stop here. You're amazing...almost as good as me." Kiryu complimented.

I put my clothes on and head out to the park. Jack stands there and I pull him into a kiss. It was firm then soft. I licked his lips when they parted and slid my tongue in. The boy couldn't keep up! I explored his mouth to which he moaned and then we stopped.

"Yusei, what's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Nothing...just feel passionate, wanna head back in?" I asked.

He nodded then we went to his room. We locked the door and continued to make out but this felt nothing like kissing Kiryu. He slipped his hand in my shirt and that's when I stopped him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Curfew." I answered then headed back to my room.

I saw Kiryu at his deak. I locked the door and he turned back to face me.

"Are you going to break up with them all?" I asked.

"Already did. When will you break up with Jack?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm not because I'm unsure." I tell him while biting my lip.

"Let me convince you." He says before throwing me on the bed.

"You think that I lied to you but I would not lie to you...ever. Yusei, I am the one who can satisfy you because you are the one who satisfies me." He added before leaning forward to kiss me.

I couldn't fight back because the atmosphere drew me in. I put my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair in the process. I love the feeling of his soft hair. I wanted to experiment by biting his lips and when I parted, he slithered his tongue into my mouth to which I rubbed the bottom of his tongue with my tongue. We broke off the kiss and he took my shirt off and he began to place kisses on my neck.

"All my ex-boyfriends are my friends now and if they harm you, they'll answer to me. You have proven your love to me, so I'll prove mine to you." He whispers.

"Yusei." Jack called out but I brough Kiryu's face to my own and gace him a deep, passionate, and longing kiss then put my shirt on. I opened the door and Jack saw what happened.

"Yusei, I'm glad that you've got together with Kiryu because I learned that I am straight, not bisexual unlike yourself." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but we can be good friends." I tell him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Continue your way." He says.

I close the door and turn to Kiryu.

"You've dated a straight but now, you're going to date me." He smirks.

"Yeah, I'd really love that." I say before I grab him and drop us both on the floor with a passionate kiss. When we parted, I took his shirt off.

"I always admired your chest, can I...can I touch it?" I ask with a blush.

"Yusei, I'm yours an dyou're mine so let's make a rule that if we want to touch each other, we don't ask permission and do." He suggests.

I nod with a smile. I take my finger and trace his toned chest. I bring my face to his chest and ask, "Can we sleep on my bed with my face in your chest?"

He hummed in response, "I yeah, but take a shower ,so I can take one."

I go and take a quick shower. It was a bliss and then he took a shower.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked.

"Didn't need one since you're going to take it off." He smirked.

I smiled and we cuddled under the covers. He smells amazing and soon enoguh, I drift into a blissful sleep.

_Kiryu is mine for life and I am his forlife as well. Yeah. I know._

~1470

Yesh! Over 2,000 words in this chappie~! Please review! I know there's a slight lime/lemonish and I had to stop before it became a yaoi. Sorry, I will post a sotry with KiryuxYusei in the future...maybe after this story.


	6. Dating Kiryu

Hey Guys! I got a request to share the story as to why Yusei began cutting so I will share it in this chappie~!

~1470

I woke up next to my Kiryu. I loved the way he smirks in his sleep because he looks sexy. I leaned up to give him a kiss which woke him up and he responded. My hands ran down his chest and he slipped a hand into my shirt. It was a soft, passionate kiss.

"My Yusei, that's a sweet surprise." Kiryu chuckled.

"I'm glad. I like to kiss you." I tell him with a blush.

"Like?"

"You know what I mean." I giggle them kiss his toned chest.

We got ready or rather Kiryu dressed us both with the exception of me putting his shirt on. We gave each other a slight kiss and headed to our first period. Jack was there and he was staring at that Carly girl. As a bisexual guy, I'd say she's not that great. Well, everyone has their tastes. I was walking to my second period and this guy tackles me.

"Ugh! I cry out."

"Hey, you're a fag and I bet you like balls!" He spat out again.

"Um...did you ask for death?" Kiryu asked.

"No, but you're both going to hell!" He spat out again and he got a punch. The guy bled.

"Don't you dare say that again or I will personally write with a box cutter on your chest until so much blood comes out that you pass out and tell the teachers that you cut yourself." Kiryu threatened and the guy gulped.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Kiryu added and dragged the guy to the janitor's closet.

"Hey, we can work something out here." He chuckeled nervously.

"No." Kiryu responded, locking the door with a paperclip. We then carried to class. It's a bit strange for someone at our school to say that since nearly half of us aren't straight. Third period was fine and lunch was decent. My hands were laced in Kiryu's.

"Hey Yusei, you be careful, ne?" He says with concern.

I nod then head to class and when I entered, I was pounced on the floor. A punch met my eye. A kick hit my ribs then a few more punches. My face was clawed.

I got up and asked, "What did I do?"

Jack came over and explained, "Well, this is what fags like you get!"

"Jack, I-"

"Yusei, I was never bisexual but since my friends are abnormal, I had to pretend." He spat out.

"You don't have to pretend..." I whispered, looking to the ground.

"But I am bisexual for you. You're so damn hot." Jack continued.

"What?"

"Yes, but you want that Kiryu so much that you became a slut for him!" He spat out.

He came over and kissed me roughly. I pushed him off and ran to my room. _Why should I get punished for dating Kiryu?_ Tears fell down my eyes and I could take no more. I went to the bathroom and got my trusty razor. I drew the blade across my wrist.

"I'm sorry, Kiryu." I sobbed, "I don't regret dating you. I love you!"

I continued then took my shirt off, letting it hang on my wrist as I slid to the floor. I went over and deepened the mark _Kiryu_ which is on my left rib.

I closed my eyes. Kiryu. He changed me into who I am today. When I was younger, I was confident and I always depended on myself. I wanted others to depend on me and so they did. This was all until Kiryu came and loved me for some time and then he left.

I'm covered in marks. I touch my face and learn that I've been bleeding heavily. I smirk then cut my stomach. One. Two. Fuck this. I continued slashes with my bloodied razor. I wince a couple of times.

I was bullied in elementary and middle school but I would make them pay. Well, until five boys came and beat the shit out of me in middle school. They knew I wasn't strong and had people tease me. They'd tell me how worthless I am. My confidence was dropping. I am still calm because that's my nature and all. I don't want to remember but carving _Kiryu_ makes me remember. I broke and cut myself in 8th grade. Kiryu found out and I promised him that I'd be okay. We went to seperate high schools for two years and I've been missing him. Those years were tough because I was missing his touch. I was missing his care. I was missing him. I'm selfish. I know but I can't help it. I love Kiryu. Him leaving me meant a lot of suffering which led to a lot of cutting because cutting helped me cope.

I cut over cuts then I look at my arm. There's healing wounds so I cut some more.

"I hate you, Jack!" I cry as I cut.

The door opens and I am tackled. The blade is taken from me and I am kissed.

Kiryu whispers, "Do you want to cut?"

I nod.

" Why?" He asks.

"I got punished for loving you! Damn you! You're so addicting...You're taking advantage of me, you know that! I've been cutting since 8th grade. You don't care! You bastard! You don't love me!" I yelled.

"It's my fault. I should've been there. I know but I couldn't! Damn me! I dated so many people and I forced you to be used by them... I love you so fucking much. I have to prove it to you...Yusei, I know that you're a confident, calm, friendly, and smart guy. I can't believe that my not being there changed you into this." He says and tears fall down his face.

He walks over to his desk and places the blade down. He comes and licks my blood. I close my eyes. We kiss passionately and his hands run over my cuts. It stings and it hurts like hell but I don't care after all, I gave up a long time ago.

"Kiryu, I stopped cutting in 8th grade and then in 10th grade, I couldn't take my classmates, being alone, and you not being there because you would've made it better." I tell him.

"And because you're in love with me." He adds.

" I've become addicted to pain. I love to cut. Kiryu, I can't...I need it so badly." I say.

"No Yusei, you need me. I will fill you with so much passion...but would you offer yourself for the rest of your life to me?" He asks.

"Kiryu..."

"Think about it. Graduation is in a month. I am willing to be yours forever but only if you will be mine forever. Yusei, this is a lifetime decision. Think about it." He says then kisses my forehead.

I take a shower and sleep with a huge decision to make. _ Either give myself to Kiryu or go to college._

~1470

Yusei Fudo did NOT date those guys. It was a one time thing. See, Kiryu told him to kiss a bunch of people as a bet and Yusei won which is why Kiryu broke up with them. Kiryu is the one who dated 6 people and now, he is dating ONLY Yusei. I hope that clears things up.

This chapter had some angsty gay hate. Well, I am bisexual and that was difficult to write but that scene was important because it gave a hint and a reason as to Yusei's early life and why he cut in this chapter.


	7. Never Again

My home computer's been being mean so I will use the library computer to update the story for you lovely folks~!

~1470

I couldn't sleep tonight. I had too much on my mind. It's as if nothing I do can push them away. Going to college has been my dream but I also want to be with Kiryu. I know! I can make a promise to him. He's probably dating me so I would stop cutting because nobody would want to date me. I crept to Kiryu's bed and tapped his shoulder. He stirs and I can tell that he's concerned.

"Listen, I've been thinking a lot and I promise to never cut again." I tell him.

"What?" He says in surprise.

"You heard me.'' I tell him.

"Yusei, do you know that this is going to be really hard for you?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to worry when I go to college this summer. Besides, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me…My parents have arranged me to marry Akiza, who is pretty, by the way." I haf lie.

I don't want Akiza! She's pretty but she doesn't love me…she just wants to satisfy her parents!

"So, you think my love is fake, don't you?" He grimly asks.

"No-mmph-" I began before his lips were placed over mine. He moved us up the bed and straddled on my hip. He broke the kiss.

"You have no idea how much I love you…" He whispered darkly.

He traced kisses down my neck. He groaned then somehow slipped me of my shirt. His finger traced my cuts and then he licked me to which I closed my eyes. A moan escaped my lips. We broke the kiss.

"The way you make me feel is why I cut." I told him.

His eyes widened and his weight dropped on me. I could feel his heartbeat, his nose breathe, and his muscles tensing.

"I should've been there for you…Yusei, I date who I want to date. I love you which is why I am holding back…I could've taken you by now but I want to wait until graduation." Kiryu sighed.

I was in an emotional shock.

""Yeah, I'll prove my love-" He began.

"No, I know you love me so let's not think of college now." I tell him then he shifts off of me and cradles me as we fall asleep.


	8. Not Again

Hey Guys! I am soooooooooo sorry! I was caught up with projects and a dramatic life which is why I couldn't update asap! Welcome to a new chappie~!

~ChaosRoseThorn

I woke up in Kiryu's arms. I shifted a little and his arms lunged me closer. He grimly asked in a low tone, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I just want to get ready for the day." I replied. He opened his eyes and it held a cold expression...

"No. Dress later." He says.

"Why? Ngh! Let me go~!" I whine as I squirm a bit before he firmly grips me.

"I will not let you go. If you try to escape, I'll personally punish you...again." He threatens in a low, gruff tone.

I felt the intensity but as a playful gesture, I squirmed.

"Yusei, stop." He says to which I kept on. He repeats then pins me down, shoving his leg in between my legs. I froze and stared deep into his eyes. It was cold and lustful.

"I am upset because I haven't proved my love and so I don't want you to go...Watching you leave me pisses me off." He explains.

"It's okay...besides, I love this Kiryu." I blushed.

"I'm glad for this is the true me." he says as he kisses me firmly. I thrust my wrists up but it was useless for he pinned it further down. He shoved his tongue deep into my mouth that it's probably in my throat. His body shifted so his whole let filled my empty space. We kissed so passionately that spit flowed onto the pillow. We broke the kiss and he got me dressed.

I walked into first period and Jack pinned me against the wall.

"Your lips are swollen. You slut! You probably had so much sex that you could be pregnant! Why don't you try me?" He whispered.

I pushed him off but he forced his body back on me.

"No...stop it, you jerk!" I cried out. I lifted my arms and pushed him off. Tears welled up as I ran. 'Slut!' his voice repeated in my mind. I walked into my room. Another day to spend in waste. Time to waste... myself!

I gave a psychotic grin. I got my trusty razor and took my shirt off, cutting skin in the process. I drew a line over old lines, not caring, just smirking. I traced the razor over 'Kiryu' and winced in pain.

BEEP! BEEP! A text from...Akiza! It said:

_I'm coming to your room to talk._

Knock! Knock!

Shit! I'm screwed. I put my shirt on and walked to the door. Akiza walks in.

"Ikay, you're still a bastard of a cutter? Anyways, cover it up with this. Pathetic! My parents won't give me the wealth if I don't marry you..." She sighs.

I take the make-up and cover up recent marks.

"Thanks but how'd you know that I cut?" I asked.

"Oh, I know your facial expression when you do and don't mention shit, bitch." She spats out.

"Okay..." I tell her.

"I came here because my dad was going to cancel my credit card if I didn't visit you so tell him that we had a good talk, 'kay?" She tells me.

"Okay." I tell her.

She leaves and I put the make-up on. I'm glad that Akiza knows how to expertly put make-up on because she got the concealor that blends in with my skin or maybe because I cut too much... I washed my hands and hid the make-up. I was reading a seriously scary book called, You're in a Corner and it's about this guy named Kaoru living with his sadistic boyfriend, Kyoya. How in each chapter, Kyoya's abuse gets worse until Kaoru leaves. Big mistake because Kyoya goes around and kills everyone Kaoru cares about. Eventually, Kaoru's found in a shed and Kyoya rubs all of it in Kaoru's face. Kaoru takes the gun and shotos himself. Last thing he heard was Kyoya's cry and wake up in hell to find him.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep because Kiryu was crying out, "Yusei, wake up! Oh Yusei! Please don't be dead!"

"Kiryu, I was asleep. Am I so suicidal enough to die while reading a book?" I joked.

"I smell blood." He says with a worried expression.

"Well, I haven't done laundry in weeks and they are bloodstained clothes." I lied quickly.

"Okay...I don't think so. Yusie, lie down because I need to be sure." He says.

"Kiryu, you don't need to...mmph-" I was interrupted with a firm kiss. He wlake3d me to bed and traced kisses down my neck.

"Kiri-chaaan...pl-please..." I moaned. I simply couldn't help it! His touches drove me wild!

"No, my dear Yusei." He grimly whispered. With that, he took my shirt off.

"Why are these marks gone?" He asked.

"I'm just...uh...fast healer." I lied in a lusty voice.

"I see." He says sadly and starts to kiss my chest for a bit before dropping his weight on me. He shoved a leg in between mine and grinded our bodies together.

"Yusei, what happened?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"N-Ngh...no...nothing...I...d-d-didn't...want to...ah...go...to...c-c-class." I stuttered.

"I see." He says before stopping then getting off to only cradle me in a sleep. I lied to Kiryu. I lied to my Kiryu, the only one who I never lie to...ever.


	9. The truth

Hey Guys! It's been a while since we got another chapter of "The way you make me feel" so please enjoy!

~Roseflame

Told a lie,

mistrusted,

told the truth,

tears flew.

I tossed and turned in Kiryu's arms but he didn't wake up...he just moved along with me. I lied to Kiryu...My dream has been accomplished but why do I feel guilt?..

"Good morning!" he cheers as he gives me a big, comfy hug.

Why does the hug increase this feeling? Go away! Not Kiryu! This feeling...

"Yusei, is something wrong?" Kiryu asks with concern.

"Nothing." I lie as I look away for he can detect lies through eye contact.

"Then look at me, my dear Yusei." he says.

I squeeze my eyes shut until Kiryu said, "I'll search your things again."

"No!" I cried.

"I knew that you were hiding something from me but out of love, I let you get away with it."Kiryu said with a pained expression.

"Kiryu..."

"Well, either you tell me everything or I'll personally treat you." He smirks.

"Kiri-chan, it's nothing much." I nervously chuckle.

"This isn't going anywhere, is it? Nope." He grumbled then he jumped in bed and pinned me down. He had a fiendish smie as he grabbed the rope and tied me up.

"Where'd you get the rope?" I asked.

"I always have it underneath the bed." He answers casually.

I see-mmph~!" I gasp as he pulls me into a fiesty kiss. He nips and bites my lip before trusting his tongue into my mouth. He doesn't give me a chance to respond. He takes my shirt off and gazes lustfully.

"My, my...you're looking good." He says with the click of his teeth.

He tightens the rope.

"Gyah~!" I cry out.

"Tell me the truth and I'll let you go." He groans.

"J-Jack said...J-Jack called me a slut and I cut." I partially tell.

"That's not all, is it?" He says.

He leans forward to kiss me roughly. He ground our bodies together.

"Kiri-chaaan, you can be mean." I pouted.

"I know and you know something else? It pisses me off to hear you utter lies!" He growls.

He kept kissing and nipping my neck and that's when I gave up.

"Akiza came over and gave me make-up to cover it up." I told the rest of it.

"Do you love Akiza?" Kiryu asks.

"No. We aren't fiances yet and I basically help her get money from her father by saying good things about her but she's a monster!" I cry.

"Well, so am I..."He says.

"But you are the monster I love! You are my demigod, Kiryu!" I cheer.

He unties me and kisses me gently.

"Yusei, no matter where you are , I'll definitely find you." He promised.

I look at him lovingly.

"Kiri-chan."

"Yusei, let's go to class." He says.

"But...I can't." I cry.

"My ex-boyfriends will protect you." He says with love.

I smile and head down to class.


	10. One Final Rush

Hey Guys! I've been through some serious writer's block...I'm starting to recover though!

~Kiryu's Dark Flame

I can't do this anymore! I know that Kiryu trusts that his ex-boyfriends would protect me but they've also been a part of the bullying...the bullying I went through in middle school. It makes me shudder and want to cry but I'm no girl which is why I am not allowed. I was able to deal with this for a month but with the bullying and Kiryu constantly having to leave my side is just too much. I'm greedy, I know but I can't do this anymore! I promised to be the Yusei who was sitting on Martha's dining table, sharing a cup of ramen with my friends...with Kiryu... Anyways, I found an opening in the ceiling, enough to hold a rope and a body... It's guessed! I am going to die. I kicked the chair before whispering, "I'm sorry, my beloved Kiryu."

-Kiryu's POV-

I was having a bad feeling, you know when something is definitely wrong? It is first period and for the past month, Yusei has always been on time or even 15 minutes late but it's half-way through the period and he still hasn't arrived. Why is that? I have this over-whelming feeling that I need to go back to my room right now or else I'm going to regret it. I immediately stood up, looking pale and grim as if I've seen a ghost or something.

"Kiryu?" questioned with worry in her voice.

"I-I need to go to my room for my medicine..." I semi-whispered out.

Her eyes widened like crazy but she calmly waved her hand for me to go.

I hurried out the door and ran to my room. There, I truly paled like I've seen a ghost. Yusei attempted suicide...I shut the door and brought his body down...he is as pale as the normal me. Tears have fallen as I tried to kiss him on the lips. I called the number for these cases from my student handbook since this is a boarding school for high school aged people and too many suicides.

"Hello, how may I assisst you?" The lady asked in a bored tone.

"You don't. Hell, you may need to pick up two bodies at this point because my...boyfriend just attempted suicide." I chuckled low and grimly.

"No, you don't need to do anything!" She cries in surprise.

"Guess you never been in this situation before, right? Don't be a bitch and now, I see why it's pointless to tell anyone..." I told her as I heard her try to convince me to not follow Yusei to wherever he may but I promised to find him wherever and whenever. I took Yusei's blade and started to cut _Yusei_ on my chest. I didn't cut vital areas but I am a really good actor. Within minutes, people rushed in and carried us out and to the hospital.

-Third person POV-

Kiryu, at this point, had fallen into unconsciousness. Everyone was busy giving Yusei enough oxygen to wake him up. Both boys had no parents but knew that Doctor Martha is their legal guardian.

"Hello." Michelle, who is Yusei's nurse,called.

"Yes, this is Martha speaking." She said in a casual manner.

"Yes, this is Mint Spring Hospital. My name is Michelle and I am one of the nurses here." She paused, letting the guardian prepare for the news.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Martha asked with concern.

"Well, Fudo has attempted suicide by means of hanging. The doctors took time to stabilize him which was difficult for he was highly unstable. He will be fine with 2 more hours of what I'd like to call 'fake oxygen.'" She told the first part of the whole story.

"Yusei? He's always been the calm, caring jellybean! What about Jack and Kiryu?" She asked with worry. She had to know somehow, right?

"Mr. Jack Atlas is alright, however; Mr. Kiryu Kyosuke is not. He has cut himself many times...Well, both Yusei and Kiryu has cut themselves many times but Kiryu has not hit a single vital area, however; Yusei has. Yusei seems to have old marks as well as new whereas Kiryu has some new marks as mentioned by a couple of our doctors." Michelle summarized the report.

"How could this happen?" Martha asked as if she lost everything.

"Also Kiryu has called the suicide hotline for his school and have implied that he will attempt suicide. Three days after they wake up, we are going to send them to Holly Spring mental hospital with your permission, of course." She told another bit of the story.

"Yes, I want them to live a better life because nothing is worse than death." Martha cried with a hint of despair in her voice.

Michelle heard the tone and put the phone down. needed some alone time. Hell, Michelle needed to sit down. She had been a mother who lost her child all because she was too careless to see hs symptoms. Tears fell down her eyes...Perhaps, children are fragile yet strong but they can only do so much to live and it's the parent's job to protect them as much as they can but at the same time, help them learn how to take risks and become stronger. She motherly caressed Yusei's face before whispering, "I hope you wake up." before leaving the boy to sleep for only a bit.

She went to Kiryu's room although she wasn't his nurse but his nurse was a bitch and everyone knew it. Her name was Tea. Tea was no good at all. Kiryu was in a terrible condition. Tea put the IV wrong. Michelle walked over and took it out.

"Gyah!" Kiryu sat up, crying in pain.

"I'm sorry, let me fix it or you could seriously bleed." She defended.

The startled boy relaxed and let Michelle take the IV out of his wrist. She got a gauze and wrapped his wrist.

"Who the hell put that IV like that?" Kiryu demanded.

"It wasn't me...I'm Yusei's nurse. Your nurse, unfortunately, is Tea." She answered sheepishly.

"Hmph...Well, I'm glad that Yusei got the nice nurse and I got the brutal nurse. She said, ' Those who attempt suicide should never tell anyone and just die.' " Kiryu sickly chuckled out.

Michelle knew that he said it like that because of Tea, not because Kiryu wanted a better nurse.

"She should not be allowed to kill anymore suicidal teens!" Michelle yelled out before covering her mouth. She cried a bit before checking on appeared not to care. Michelle, seeing that Kiryu is alright, went back to Yusei's room.  
Yusei woke up to find himself alive.

"Kiryu." He said.

"Excuse me?" Michelle asked for his pardon.

"I said, 'Kiryu' because if it wasn't him then I would've been dead." Yusei replied.

-Three Days later-

Mint Spring hospital gave some clothes to both Kiryu and Yusei before deputy Trudge came and hancuffed them both. Yusei and Kiryu sat on the bed, beside each other while the adults talked for a bit.

Trudge came in the room and called out, "Come on boys...we're leaving."

The two boys looked at each other before following the deputy.

"So, the doctors ordered for you two to go to Holly Spring." Trudge began.

"Isn't that the horrible hospital?" Kiryu asked blankly.

"Uh...no...I've heard some people say that it's great there and that they have a soda machine." Trudge said.

"Isn't that where they have the most fights?" Yusei asked.

Trudge only gave a '_hmph.'_

The rest of the ride was silent. Trudge was driving. Kiryu looked out the window. Yusie fell asleep on Kiryu.

All of a sudden, the car came to a stop and Yusei woke up.

"Morning, sleepy head." Kiryu lightly teased.

They walked out of the car and Trudge took the handcuffs off, thinking that they were no threat. They walked into the grim-looking building and saw a bored looking woman give them a couple of forms to fill out, one for each boy. With that, Trudge left.

The two adults walked over to the seats of the lobby and filled out the forms. They looked up when a bulky man called out, "Caroline. Caroline."

Seeing that it had nothing to do with them, they walked over to the nurse and handed their forms before they could go back, a short man called out, "Yusei and Kiryu?"

They both shot him their best offense look which made the man shiver a bit.

"Right this way." He said as he led the two boys to a room. "We'll let you know when you can go to the unit." He added before rushing away.

"Kiryu, I don't like the look of this place...I feel as though we may be in prison or something." Yusei whispered.

"I know. I know but least we have each other." Kiryu cooed.

"So, what do you think is going to happen here?" Yusei asked.

"Probably the usual which is the 'no touching,' 'no this,' 'no that,' 'no nothing.'" Kiryu mocked.

"What do you mean by the 'usual'?" Yusei asked.

"Right, I've been in a mental hospital before for homicidal reasons so yeah..." Kiryu explained enough for Yusei to understand why. "Besides, you get a doctor who gives meds and you take them...then there's stupid group activities that you do and go to your rooms for a bit to take a shower and all." He added the okay parts about it.

The short man came back and said, "I'll be taking you up. The unit is ready."

The two high schoolers stood up and followed the man.

"You guys are going to be in the pediactric floor." He added once they got into the elevator.

"Uh...we're kind of 18..." Kiryu mentioned darkly.

"Yeah but for some reason, they let certain 18-year-olds into the pediactric department." The man semi-explained.

"Ah...so the pedos stay with the adults and the non-pedos stay with kids, right?" Kiryu bluntly repeated what the man didn't want to say.

"Y-Yeah." He mentioned shyly...he didn't want anything to do with this conversation but all 18-year-olds deserved to know because they are in the midst.

They went to their unit to find a bunch of teenagers running around, some banging their heads on the floor, and while some are just coloring.

"Who will we start with?" The rude nurse asked while smacking her gum.

"You can start with me." Kiryu said with a bored tone. He hoped that by going first, Yusei wouldn't be as nervous.

The nurse said nothing as she checked his vitals before shooing him off to the room with two bulky men.

"I know the drill." Kiryu said as one of them closed the door. He stripped everything off and asked, "Like what you see?"

"Dude, you've got issues." One of them said.

"And you don't?"

"Ooooh...don't you get smart with me,you hear me boy?" He said.

"Okay." Kiryu calmly said.

They checked him for marks and asked dumb questions then Kiryu put his clothes on, exiting the scene. Yusei headed in but he was more nervous than Kiryu.

"I-I have to s-s-strip?" Yusei asked.

The man nodded. He slowly took everything off and they checked for marks and asked questions before Yusei was allowed to put his clothes on.

As it turns out, Yusei and Kiryu had the same rooms when they both checked each other's bracelets.

"So you are the new guys?" A blond dude asked.

"Yeah and so?" Kiryu retaliated.

"Damn. Let me tell you about this place. It's a hellhole. It's prison. To put it short, the units are a gang within itself and the only way to survive is if you are good at fist fights." The boy informed.

"Yo Tamaki! Get your fucking meds, bitch!" A rude red-haired guy spat out with some chuckle. They all watched a movie then a staff came in screaming, "It's bed time you all!"

Some scurried to their rooms. Others strolled to their rooms. Kiryu and Yusei quizzically looked for their room...Where the hell was room 256? Ah! It was on the left side of the hall and at the very end as well but the towel closet was right next to them.

"Do you need a towel?" A guy asked.

Both boys nodded no and went to their room.

"Can we believe Tamaki?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, he seems legit." Kiryu drly said. Kiryu stripped out of his coat, shirt, and boots before heading to bed. Yusei did the same and hoped for the best of the best.

-The Next Morning-

Everyone woke up and headed to the day room. The guys sat on one side while the girls sat on another.

"Okay, my name's Eric. I'm one of the techs here are Holly Springs and each morning, I go over the rules we have here. First, no touching which means girls, no doing hair...and guys, no sword-fighting or something like that. Second rule, no name-calling which is self-explanatory. Third, try to not get into fights. It's not to punish y'all but the doctors think that you're unstable 'cause we don't want y'all to walk out and punch somebody, ya know what I'm saying?" Eric gave part of the speil or speech to make sure it was sucked into everyone's minds.

"So, we're going to talk since you've been good enough to earn a day without worksheets." He tiredly said.

The girls stood up.

"My name is Jenna and I'm here for suicide and self-harm."

The next girl stood up.

"I'm Casssandra and I'm here for depression."

And so on...

"My name's Maya and I'm here for homicide."

"I'm Daneila and I'm here for suicide."

On to the guys!

"I'm Tamaki and I'm here for cutting."

"I'm Patrick and I'm here for cutting as well."

"My name's Kiryu and I'm here for attempting suicide and been in a hospi- hell hole like this for homcide."

"I'm...Yusei and I'm here for attempting suicide."

They all went to breakfast and easily made friends and enemies.

-One week later-

Kiryu and Yusei have been hugging and slightly kissing in their rooms because an adult comes every 15 minutes. They live the hospital's schedule. Yusei had to convince Kiryu to not get into a fight for every other unit wants to hurt Yusei. Well, this is when they were in the cafeteria.

"Yo! Unit 200...y'all weak ass!" This heavy guy came over and chocked the living crap out of Yusei. Kiryu was not going to have that. He punched the guy in the nose and he gave him a roundhouse kick to the jaw, making him stumble back. A staff looked stunned.

"What? He was trying to attempt murder and as a good citizen, I protected him so sue me for doing the right thing." Kiryu spat out and within a millisecond, he was surrounded by a group of mean-looking gang.

Kiryu sighed as he flopped to the ground and tripped all of them in a second.

"Again, this is considered self-defense." Kiryu mentioned to the stunned staff.

The staff got the herd of boys somewhere.

-Three days later-

Kiryu and Yusei were taken back to the academy and caught up with everything.

"Feels good to be back!" Yusei cheered.

"Yeah. I'll never leave your side." Kiryu promised.

"Thanks..." Yusei shyly said.


End file.
